All I Want For Christmas Is You
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a triangle (NarcissaHarryFleur), where Harry gets two beautiful, buxom blondes! I do not own Harry Potter or "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey.


All I Want For Christmas Is You

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. DJ here, and this is a special Christmas treat for all you out there that like unusual pairings! This pairing contains the following: Fleur/Harry/Narcissa. That's right, you heard correctly.

So, this is for all of you who like unusual pairings. Happy Holidays, one and all!

I do not own Harry Potter or _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ by Mariah Carey)

It was December 23rd, 1998. It has been at least a year or two since the defeat of Tom Malvo Riddle (a.k.a Voldemort) by the hands of Harry James Potter. The duel was legendary; etched forever in the wizarding archives and being told from generation to generation.

In Pairs, France, at the elegant school known as Beauxbaton, stood a very love stricken lady. Her name was Fleur Delacour, and she was very much in love with the now-legendary man. In fact, she had been one of the key witnesses to Harry and Riddle's duel. She remembered it well:

_Flashback_

_Fleur was in the home of James and Lily Potter, Harry's ancestral home. She was with the Order of the Phoenix, and she was there to aid the young dueler. However, Death Eaters were sent to keep them occupied as their Master and Harry fought._

_With the aid of Tonks and Remus, the Order and numerous Hit Wizards/Aurors were slowly pushing the jerks back. Dumbledore was preoccupied with dozens of novice D.E.'s, so he sent Fleur on ahead to help Harry. She had to climb a flight of steps to reach where they were. When she arrived where it all started, Harry's old room, she saw a sight like no other._

_Harry and Voldemort were dueling with unsurpassed skill! They were leaping all over the place, firing various curses and also levitating certain objects to block them. Voldemort may have had years of experience, but Harry had a hidden power within him that was now coming into play. Thanks to some teaching from various wizards, he was at the top of his game._

_When Voldemort and Harry saw Fleur enter the scene, Snake-Boy decided to do some dirty fighting. He summoned Fleur to her, and used her as a shield. She had never been more terrified in her life, being near such a repulsive and psychotic wizard._

_Harry was now seething, a rage building up in him. How dare he use her as a shield! Slowly, his full and true power came to the surface. His body glowed in bright silver light, veins of electricity sparking off from his body! Both magical beings were shocked at the display of power._

_Chucking his wand away, Harry wandlessly called Fleur to him. She flew from Voldemort's grip, and was now in Harry's embrace. Fleur felt herself getting warm, feeling the hard and rock muscles beneath Harry's shirt. Not mention his arms feeling has hard as steel. She saw the determination in his eyes, and she was very much speechless._

_Harry gently set her down on the sidelines, and turned to face Voldemort. In his hands, was a ball of pure silver energy! It shimmered and shined with a quality like no other. However, Voldemort was now playing for keeps as well. In his hands, he formed a red, pulsing orb the same size as Harry's orb._

_"This ends now!!", Harry exclaimed as he launched the ball. Voldemort did the same, both projectiles crashing into one another! For a while, it was a stalemate. Neither could break through the other to get to their targets. However, it was Harry's love for all that he held dear making the difference._

_The silver orb started to break through Voldemort, much to his shock and Fleur's delight. Quick as lighting, the orb completely shattered its red counterpart and zoomed towards Voldie-boy. It was over, Voldemort knew. He could not apperate away, since the anti-apperation wards were still in place. Also, the orb was too close for him to either dodge or conjure something up to take the blow._

_The silver orb smashed into Voldemort, engulfing him in silver flames! The Dark Lord screamed in pain and agony, as he felt the intense flames of heat and justice lick and burn away at his skin. In a matter of minutes, it was done. The Dark Lord was now reduced to a pile of smoldering ashes._

_Any and everything that was connected to Voldemort suffered greatly. His Death Eaters had earlier fallen on the ground, screaming in pain and agony. The Dark Mark connected them to Voldemort, and after he was reduced to ash, they were just curled up in balls trying to cry away the pain._

_His pet snake, Nagina, was shrieking and hissing in pain. Her Master was in trouble, and she could not do anything to save him. She soon later fell dead, her body bursting into silver flames._

_When it was all said and done, Harry powered-down. He looked at Fleur, and she saw his gaze going from steely-cold to warm look. She felt like melting there. He kneeled down and asked her, "Are you okay, Fleur?". She nodded, and that is when he smiled in relief… then fainted in her arms._

_The duel took a lot out of him, and upon examination, she saw that he was asleep. She smiled lovingly at him, and started to stroke his wild black bangs while awaiting the rest of the Order._

_End Flashback_

Fleur smiled fondly, knowing what it was like to know and hold the man of the world. Harry recovered at St. Mungo's, then he told everyone on what happened. Fleur testified to that what he said was true, her being a witness and all.

Shortly, celebrations were held out to the boy's honor. All over Europe, the Wizarding World celebrated the defeat of Voldemort. They had raised Harry's status to a title similar to Merlin himself. He was interviewed by papers, questioned by reporters, and also hounded by witches of various ages.

However, Harry kept a special place in his heart for Fleur. It was the half-Veela that took care of Harry, being there when he was at a low-point in his life. She took care of him like no other, thus no other female could take her place. Well… except one.

At the Malfoy Manor

Narcissa Malfoy was very much relieved to see that much had changed. Earlier on, before Harry dueled with Voldemort for the final time, he had rescued her from Snake-Boy, her husband, and also son. She remembed what happened very well, knowing she could never forget it:

_Flashback_

_Lucius had taken the liberty of offering his wife as a sacrifice, for a ritual that would make Voldemort stronger. She adamantly refused to be an offering, but she had little choice in the matter. They stunned her, bound her with thick ropes, and laid her on a stone table._

_She saw her husband, sneering at her as she begged for help. Her son was by his father's side, and he was no less comforting either. With the sick grin on his face, equal to his father. Narcissa then saw Voldemort standing above her, a gleaming knife in his hand. In the handle were rune symbols, and she saw that the symbols meant that it was for taking of youth._

_Voldemort was going to take her youth, making her age drastically while he would become younger! She was scared, very much worried that her life would be forfeited. And by a stupid quest. However, Fate seemed to intervene. A shaft of silver light tore through the dark, dank room! Someone had broken through Riddle Manor's defenses!_

_A being, dressed in dragon and baslislik battle robes, flew into the group! It stunned several novice D.E.'s, while also eluding and taunting Bellatrix! The stranger moved with a speed and grace of a jungle cat, then he stunned the 2nd in command good with a right cross._

_"Who are you?!", Lucius demanded. The stranger slowly turned towards the rest of them, and a flash of green fire flared in the stranger's eyes._

_"Potter!", Draco sounded off as he fired a cutting curse at him._

_Harry merely snorted in amusement as he nimbly leapt over the curse. He shot a stunner at Draco, who was hit and slumped to the ground. He would not be awakened for several hours. Lucius tried his luck, but the Boy-Who-Lived just danced around his curses, like it was a game._

_Narcissa could not believe what she was seeing; Harry was her rescuer, and also he seemed to show incredible skill and power as he took on two dozen D.E's and Voldemort himself! She could feel his power, and yet… it seemed warming and comforting to her._

_After disposing of Mr. Malfoy with a stunner, it was now Voldemort and his other cronnies. Voldemort sneered, then told Harry that if he wanted to end this… then come to the place where it all began! After that, the company and leader apperated away._

_Harry powered-down, then freed Narcissa. Narcissa could not help herself but to blush, as she felt the powerful, strong arms of her rescuer. The added fact that he was looking at her with warm, concerning eyes also made her heart of ice melt._

_"You okay?", he asked. She answered that he was fine, then he helped her up. He told her that the Order was on his way, but she was able to help him as well. She told him on where Voldemort was most likely to be at, and gave him the address._

_Harry thanked her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then leapt out like mysterious hero into the night. It was a day she would never forget, as she gingerly touched the spot where he kissed her._

_End Flashback_

Narcissa remembered on seeing Harry being paraded around like a hero, but he never let it go to his head. He was humble and sincere, two qualities that most famous wizards lacked. He was rich, famous, had girls throwing themselves at his feet… yet he was down-to-earth and modest.

She was now alone in her home, after Lucius and Draco were sent to Azkaban. The Gringotts Wizarding bank transferred all of the Malfoy estates and manor to her, which pleased her so. Now, she could run things right and also more effectively.

Both at Beauxbaton school/Malfoy Manor

Both girls knew that Christmas was tomorrow, and wanted to give a special gift to Harry. Knowing where he was right now, the two set up preparations to give him his… well-deserved gift.

After that, they appearated to where Harry was at: Potter Manor.

At Potter Manor

Harry was in his bedroom, preparing to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be Christmas Eve, and a lot of his friends/associates were going to be at his home for a fabulous party! He couldn't wait to see them all again. Just as he was about to turn in, he heard a pair of soft "pops".

He looked up from his covers to see a very incredible, spectacular sight! Standing in the room were Fleur and Narcissa… both wearing sheer, very sexy undergarments. It seemed both had a taste for _Victoria Secret_. Both were also sporting red, Christmas ribbon bows on their chests.

"F-Fleur?! Cissy?!", he squeaked in surprise. After all he had been through, he was still slightly clueless around women.

Both blonde bombshells smiled deviously at their hero/crush, and they slowly stalked towards him. They gently walked seductively towards a very red-faced hero, giggling like schoolgirls. Before he could react, they quickly were on both sides of him. Fleur was on his left, and Narcissa on her right.

"You know, most men would kill to have two beautiful, sexy, semi-naked ladies with them right now.", Fleur purred silkily in his ear before kissing/nibbling it.

Harry moaned softly before he heard Cissy stated, "And since it's almost Christmas, we've just decided to give your present early.". He started to caress his bare chest, getting a manly whimper out of him.

Both embraced him, and just snuggled up next to the well-muscled man. Fleur whispered, "You have always been special to me, Harry."

Narcissa continued on with the line, "Plus, you managed to save us from death. For that, we thank you dearly.".

Both said at the same time, "And now, we wish to express out love and gratitude towards you. Merry Christmas, Harry Potter.".

Before the three started to get it on, a song came on the radio. Harry had transformed his home to accommodate both magical and muggle equipment. The song being played was _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ sung by Mariah Carey.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Upbeat tune_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang the stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More then you can ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_Beat picks up_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just want to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You…_

_Climax_

_All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want him for my own_

_More then you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby!_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

All I want for Christmas is you, baby 

(Author's Notes: So, how did you like it? If you so wish, you can run with this if you like. I'm giving any author out there the right to use this songfic however they see fit.

However, they have to follow this rule: Narcissa and Fleur will be together with Harry. If they follow this rule, anything else is okay with me.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
